HomicidalRecluse
You are called HYREAU SYLTHR. You don't really know why you dress this way, but there's probably a valid explanation. You just probably forget it, considering the fact that you can BARELY REMEMBER ANYTHING. Well no, that's a bit of an exaggeration. You remember your name, your place on the hemospectrum, your name, and even your age! Er... how old were you again? A little under EIGHT SWEEPS was it? Well, age doesn't really matter anyways. As long as your faithful WATER SNAKE lusus is around, there is no need to remember. Where was that silly snake, anyways? You have a vague recollection of BASHING ITS BRAINS IN, but you forget about the memory almost immediately. It's probably just hunting for some food or sleeping. You keep your STRIFE SPECIBUS, equipped with BATKIND, at the ready since your lusus is never around to protect you. Your trusty NAIL-COVERED BAT has never let you down, not even once! Your FETCH MODUS is a hip MESSENGER BAG which you usually keep somewhere in your HIVE. You also forgot you even had a FETCH MODUS, since you never really used it before. As for your NAIL-COVERED BAT, you happen to use it ALL THE TIME -- even if you don't remember. Every once in a while, you find it covered in colorful blood, sometimes with SCRAPS OF HAIR AND FLESH stuck to the shiny nails. You'll sometimes get extremely upset at seeing the mess all over your beloved BAT, and BREAK SOMETHING. By something, you usually mean ANOTHER TROLL. You don't mean for it to happen, but UNCONTROLLABLE RAGE FITS happen to be UNCONTROLLABLE. You sort of go into an UNCONCIOUS MINDSET, having flashes of reality mix into your dreams. It's extremely hard to get you upset or extremely emotional, but a handful of small, ODDLY SPECIFIC things seem to IRK YOU INTO THESE UNFATHOMABLE TANTRUMS. They could probably be easily avoided if you could REMEMBER what those 'things' were. Excluding your SOMEWHAT VIOLENT QUIRK, you happen to be an easygoing, friendly fellow. You don't particularly enjoy regaining conscious covered in blood, so you tend to ISOLATE YOURSELF FROM SOCIETY. Because of this, your social skills DRAMATICALLY DECLINED to where you had a HARD TIME COMMUNICATING with anyone. You generally feel the most comfortable when talking to your MOIRAIL, CYGNE PIUMA, but you still struggle with knowing how to act. You tend to KEEP TO YOURSELF and would rather stay in your hive even IF IT WERE ON FIRE. Because of this, you tend to BEG YOUR MOIRAIL to interact with others instead. Because of your NAVY BLUE BLOOD, the HEMOSPECTRUM places you at something of a NOBLE RANKING. That doesn't really matter, since YOU ALREADY FORGOT. Your HIVE is a very nice VILLA with a nice view of the OCEAN. You tend to stay mostly in your room, because you don't really remember how to navigate around the large HIVE. It's pretty easy to get OUTSIDE, but every once in a while you'll take a wrong turn. Your hobbies include LOOKING FOR YOUR (DEAD) LUSUS, CLEANING YOUR BAT, and TENDING TO THE GARDEN BEHIND YOUR HIVE. Your TROLLTAG is homicidalRecluse, and yøu... um... arє vєry unssurє... øf høw tø sspєak... i think... tHøUGh sSOMєTIMєSs yøu gєt a lITTLє bIt cRAZy aNd dISSRєGUARd pUNCTUATIøn Hyreau.png fantrollfullbody.png Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:-k